Many modern electronic systems involve analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) and/or digital-to-analog converters (DACs). One example ADC topology is referred to as top plate sampling ADC topology. In a top plate sampling ADC topology, an input signal is sampled using a capacitor having a first node coupled to a sampling switch and a second node coupled to ground. In a top plate sampling ADC topology, the front-end circuitry (e.g., a flash stage) receives a full input and provides a multi-bit output that is fed to a multi-bit DAC. The analog output of the DAC is subtracted from the ADC input, and the “residue” of the subtraction is then gained up and is fed to the next stage. In an ADC, non-linearity in the residue stage and/or other stages reduces the accuracy of an ADC.